Mew Mew Disaster!
by Trust Breaker Curtain Faker
Summary: It has bin 59 years since the Mews fought the Aliens and now there back with a new plan! They took over Earth this time and hurt anyone that won't fallow the rules. Now it's up to 5 new mew's to change the earth! what will happen to these mew's? read and find out! OC'S NEEDED! INFO INSIDE! My First story so go easy please :3 MAIN GROUP PICKED OUT.
1. Info

**Inu-chan: hello! This is my first story and it will be a Tokyo Mew Mew one. Yoru Disclamer (sp?)**

**Yoru: Inu-chan does not own anything but this plot and her OC ~nya! (Yoru from shugo chara is so cute :3 wish I owned him but I don't. Yoru goes to PEACH-PIT)**

* * *

59 years after the Aliens attacked Earth. But now a new pair of Aliens come down and this time take over the earth! A boy named Aaron found the files of the Tokyo mew mews from 59 years ago. After reading it it has a little note saying "each generation new Mews appear to help protect the earth" thinking about that he decides to go looking for them before the Aliens find them.

**Here are the rules:**

1) no same type of animals. First come, first served.

2) no odd skin colour. (exp: pink, blue green, ect.)

3) if you want a crush/boyfriend please say so.

4) what side are you on? Good or Bad?

5) all Mews are human (sorry!)

6) I'll use all the OC's in some type of way, but only 4 will make the main group. (4 OC's and then mine which makes 5)

My OC:

Name- Tora

Age- 14

Animal fused with- White Siberian Tiger

Alliance- Good

Hometown- Hong Kong, China but moved to Tokyo, Japan

Height- 5`0

Relationship- Yes

Personality- Tora is the type of person that you don't want to get in a fight with. When she was younger she was picked on. She loves all her friends that are not super scared of her. If shes with a guy or is just hanging around with her friends she lets go of her mask of hated and becomes happy for a bit. But out in public she puts on that mask. She is hot-temper and hot-headed. So don't pick a fight with her if you want to be alive the next day. All the Boys seem to fawn over her but she doesn't really care.

Likes- Science, all types of food, friends, and the dojo.

Dislikes- people who are full of them selves, being bossed around by others, bossy people, bratty people , snobbish people. Lets just say anyone who is wealthy and think they are all that.

Skin color- Light peach

Eye color- Big Honey colour eyes but turn red in mew form.

Hair color/style- Blazing red hair with a hint of orange that's a bit curled at the end and has bangs that goes to her nose that cover one eye. Hair turns ice blue in Mew form

Normal outfit- besides from the school uniform she wears a short jean skirt with legging that goes to her knees, an white T-Shirt that says **Dream To Belive **a red zip-up hoddie with a flaming cherry on the back.

Mew mark- On her top right hand

Mew outfit- A Blackish-Blue dress that goes to her knees, a ribbon that wraps around her left hand Dark blue ankle boots. Hair is tied in a high Pony-tail the hair tie is a black ribbon with a blue cherry at the end. Her right cheek has a indent of her Mew pendent.

Weapon- A Bow and Arrow. She jumps 4 feet above her enemy does a flip and lets go of the arrow.

Super move- same thing as what her normal attack is but it turns Icy Blue and shoots thousands of arrows at the enemy. Its called **Blue Ice Strike**

* * *

**Well there it is! If you Like the Idea of it please press the REVIEW button at the bottom! Thanks!**

**P.S: any problems please PM me**

**Buh-Bye**

**Inu-chan**


	2. I'm a what now!

**Inu-chan: hey! I have the main team picked out! There is: Tora, Tori, Glitter. Still need two more mew girls. But I feel like I should post a chappy. So yah.**

**Yoru: Inu-chan does not own Tokyo mew mew or me! All rights to original owners! ~nya!**

**Inu-chan: 3... 2.…1 start!**

* * *

**Tora's P.O.V**

*BEEP BEEP BEE-*

I hit my alarm clock that woke me up from a very peaceful sleep and now to get up, get ready for a "wonderful place" called school. I got up from the warmth of my bed, had a shower and put my curled hair into a high pony-tail and put on my school uniform. A red plaid skirt and a white shirt with a red plaid tie and a black jacket. (**N/A: Shugo chara! School uniforms go to PEACH-PIT)** I have to say it goes well with my redish-orange hair. I ran downstairs, grabed a piece of toast of the counter and rushed to school. I had to be careful not to run into Cyniclon's though. They came back after 59 years to take over the earth this time. And they succeeded. I got to school with no Aliens seeing me. I saw Tori and Glitter when I was running to school. Tori is a tom-boy. When I first saw her believe me I thought she was a guy! Till I saw how long her hair is though. Glitter on the other hand well she backtalk's a lot. She very sassy. Though me and her get in a couple fights here and there but other than that she's very cool. Even though she's working with the Cyniclon's. one day I think she will realise what she is doing and she will stop. I had no idea a Alien was right in front of me and I hit him dead on. Crap.

**Dai's P.O.V**

I was thinking of was to create new Chimera anima with new power's to create order in this school. I thought of something JUST when someone hit me dead on in the back with there arm. I fell and the person fell beside me. "ow' was all I herd before I stood up and picked the person up by her arm. "ok what the heck? YOU HIT ME WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled in her face. I let go of her arm and I saw she had a pissed look on her face. I let out a eep and took a step back. Then I saw two guys and one with a… pendent? Oh well. I saw a bird on the street and I created a Chimera anima and I laughed. " GO CHIMERA ANIMA!"

**Tora's P.O.V**

OK I get he's mad and all but really? A chimera anima? I took off and ran straight into Tori. "Tori if you value your life you better run!" she gave me a look like I lost my mind till she saw him and the 3foot bird. We took of running like a car on the highway. And out of nowhere I grew tiger paws but could see my fingers and ear's. Tori grew bat ear's. WHAT THE HELL? All I know I got down on all fours and ran like a real tiger and Tori had her skateboard and was beside me. We both looked at each other and yelled. And when thing's couldn't get any more weird a blue-blackish light came around me. And yellow around her. When we came out Tori looked like this:

hair color is black with green streaks with black bat ears, eyes color is dark green, the top is dark green with like a beating suit top where the straps are attached to the black choker and goes around her cast at the bottom of the top there are black fuzzy, black bat wings, dark green short with black fuzzy at the top of the shorts, black gloves that stop at her rest, dark green combat boots with black at the bottom. She looked at her self then her eye's landed on me. I looked at myself and saw: A Blackish-Blue dress that goes to my knees, a ribbon that wraps around my left hand and Dark blue ankle boots. My Hair is tied in a high Pony-tail the hair tie is a black ribbon with a blue cherry at the end. Then the Alien came with the bird and said this "oh new mew mew's huh? Perfect!" Mew Mew? What is THAT?

* * *

**Inu-chan: there it is! Tori and Tora both transformed! What will happen next? REVIEW and find out soon!**

**Yoru: bye bye ~nya!**

**Inu-chan: i will add Glitter, Minako and Yeks' in the next chapter. bye!**


	3. Two Transformations!

**Inu-chan: I am now 14! Yesh! :3 here is chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

**Your: all rights to Original owners!~ Nya!**

**NOTE: will have lots of P.O.V switching! You have bin warned!**

_Then the Alien came with the bird and said this "oh new mew mew's huh? Perfect!" Mew Mew? What is THAT?_

**Tori's P.O.V**

After I transformed into.. This…. The Alien Jerk attacked us will the OVER GROWN BIRD I wanted to beat this stupid thing to a pulp! **(N/A: did I get her att. Right?)** Tora looked like she didn't give a crap but by the look in her eye… lets just say… were on the same page. I got this whip in my hand I started to whip the bird a couple thousands of time. At the last one I yelled "Emerald Green slash!" it fell and I didn't move for a bit. The Alien had a humoured look on his face. "Awesome! Just to awesome!" I went to attack him till Tora run's past me and gets a Bow in her hand. I have a feeling my normal life is ruined….

**Tora's P.O.V**

After I ran past Tori I yelled ``Lets take this outside birdie!`` and ran right out the front door with the bird fallowing. I jumped 4 feet in the air and my bow turned a icy blue and I yelled ``Blue Ice Strike!`` and thousands of arrows short out and hit the over grown pigeon right in the stomach! It disappeared and the bird flew away. ``Aw my fun is over. See you later lady`s!`` and he transported out of the school yard. We returned to normal and two pendants landed in our hand. Glitter came in the school yard and out of nowhere a pendant dropped in her hand too. Glitter looked around and her eye`s landed on me and Tori `` what JUST happened?`` and two guy's appeared out of a tree and said for us to fallow them. At first Glitter back talked and said she didn't want to fallow them but I forced her to. Heh…

**With Dai **

I came into the ship and saw Yeks with a pissed off look on his face. "what do you want Yeks?" I said and sat. "If your gonna attack a Mew again. Tell me ok? I want my fun in this" "yah yah yah got it" and we went to who knows were to hurt the humans. *they wont get away with the deeds that they are doing. Mew Mews be ready*

**Aaron's P.O.V**

After I took the mew girls I brought them to the café where me and my friend Liam work to try to find them. We already found one and her name is Minako. When we first brought her here man did she get annoying about this place! She always asks so many question's about the outside world… was she kept in her home though out the year's or what? Anyways the reason I was looking for the was because I found this old file about the old mew group that fought these aliens 59 years ago. Being the nosy person I am I looked through it. After I read the last page a small sticky note fell from the page. It was signed by the Old Mew Leader Ichigo…. Something.. I forgot her last name…. **(N/A: here's what the note said: )**

_Dear future reader of this file,_

_If you found this that means the Aliens are back and want to take over the world or they have taken over the world. Like my team Tokyo mew mew you need to find 4 NEW Mew girls to fight the Aliens. Stop them from destroying our way of life and take back Earth. The world depends on these Mews. Please hurry!_

_Leader, Ichigo Momomiya~ Nya!_

Someone also signed it with her but I cant really make out the name…. I think it was Kisshu…. Eh all that's important is we found our Hero's. "Hello Glitter, Tori, Minako and Tora. I'm Aaron and this is Liam. As Tori and Tora already know is that they transformed using these pendant's. everyone has one but Minako." I handed her one and she looked very confused. Well you think they would bomb border me with questions but all I herd is "and what are we supposed to do? I already transformed. How do I use the pendant?" "all you do is kiss the little heart Tori. And then the words shall come naturally to you. Everyone try." they all looked reluctant at first but each did it one bye one. " Mew Mew Tori!" "Mew Mew Glitter!" "Mew Mew Maniko!" "Mew Mew Tora!" and all screamed at the same time " METAMORPHO-SIS!" Each changed into there Mew form. " Tori your red animal DNA is with a Bat, Tora's animal is a White Siberian Tiger, Glitter yours is a Giant Panda and Maniko yours is a chinchilla." and with that said they all proofed out of their transformations.

**Glitter's P.O.V**

I have to say I didn't like to fallow them at first and here all this mumbo jumbo but I got use to it and though hey this isn't such a bad idea. Like who would want to fallow these alien rules anyways? I sure don't want to. And I don't think these people will like it too. I relised what I was doing with the Aliens wasn't a good idea and I'm here with the good guys.

**Tora's P.O.V**

I was about to say something till we all herd a huge noise outside. We all ran from the basement outside to see like 4 Chimera animas ready to attack some people till one notice us. " So? These are the Mew Mews? They look nothing like Mews." who does that jerk think he is? " im telling you Yeks these are the Mews! Ill show you" " who the hell are YOU?" " Name's Dai. Nice to meet yah." after he said that he grabbed Maniko by the wrist and the over grown dog took her. "HELP!" as soon as I herd her say help I grew my ears, and paws and spirited up to go help her. I got her back in 6 seconds flat and the Aliens just laughed. "girls! Transform!" the nodded and all of us said one by one " Mew Mew Tori!" "Mew Mew Glitter!" "Mew Mew Maniko!" "Mew Mew Tora!" " METAMORPHO-SIS!" after that was done we all jumped in the air. "lets fight!" and I saw something out of the corner of my eye something pink? I cant be!

**Inu-chan: ahaha who do you think that pink thing Tora saw? Review to find out! I also like to thank SonicXMinagirl and Shadowwolf49 for all the reviews! **_**PS: I wont be adding new chappys for a week. Ill be with my mom and I cant take my laptop. And then I come back to my dads and going to drum Heller for 2 weeks. **_**So I wont add new chappy for 3 weeks. But I do promise more chappys when I come back.**

**Yoru and me: bye bye ~nya!**


	4. Rima!

**Inu-chan: hiya! I know I said I wouldn't update for three week? Well I can bring my computer to my moms so you will have chp.4 and 5 before I leave ****J**

**Yoru: she owns nothing but the plot and her OC. All rights to the original owners ~ nya!**

**Inu-chan: im going to try writing in a different style ok? And see how it works**

* * *

"_lets fight!" and I saw something out of the corner of my eye something pink? I cant be!_

**Tora's P.O.V**

I was so distracted with the pink thing I didn't know it hit me and I fell to the ground. Ok that didn't go as planed. "come on! Get back up Tora! You need to fight this thing." my left eye twitched because Glitter told me to fight when she wasn't fighting at all!

"speak for yourself! Why don't you try and help us?" I said as I kicked the dog in the leg. It swung its arm to go hit Tori but she just flew over it. Gotta love wings huh?

"no I don't want to help! I didn't even want to come here." why? Why doesn't she just help out? It would be a lot easier if she just helped. But she doesn't agree quickly that's for sure. " Tori! Can you defeat this on your own? I need to go see something." hopefully she can because I ran out of there fast so I could chase the pink thing that was moving.

**Tori's P.O.V**

What? Why do I have to defeat it on my own? Minako can help out too! " Minako! Help me!' I said as I dodged another attack.

"Ok!" a wand came in her hand and she stood right in front of the dog. "Minako… Star Shower!" and a bunch of shooting stars came from it and hit the over grown dog. It disappeared and the mini dog went to go find its owner.

" See Yeks? They are Mew Mews!" Dai said with a bored expression on his face. The guy named Yeks flew down and looked at Minako. " get away from her" and I flew to kick him. But he dodged it. He smirked at me, Glitter and Minako.

"I'll see you Mews later. Dai go after the Mew that ran that way." he pointed to where Tora ran. Hopefully she still can fight. And with that said and done Yeks teleported away and Dai went after Tora.

**Tora's P.O.V**

I popped out of my transformation but kept running. It turned a corner and I spirited after it. The thing that confuses me it that its now gone. I looked around to see were it could have gone but saw nothing. "weird" and walked away till Dai showed up and scared me half to death. I held my hand to my heart and looked at him.

"what do YOU want?" I said and pulled a angry face which didn't scare him in the least. Dammit…

"tell me your name" what? Why does he want to know? Should I give a fake name so he wont bug me anymore? I didn't have much time to think before he grabbed my shoulders and dug his nails into my skin. I screamed in pain and he said the same thing over and kept digging his nails in my skin till I said my name. " Tora! Its Tora! Let me go!" and I somehow got out of his grip. He smirked in satisfaction.

"cute name. bye Tora" and he vanished. What the hell? He just wanted to know my name for a good-bye? He is just another stupid Cyniclon I say.

And I ran away to go join the others. But I felt like I was being watched. It sent shivers down my spine. *what was that pink thing though?*

**Aaron's P.O.V**

After Tora came back from chasing who knows what we all went back to the café. There I saw another girl she was ran straight to us and said these words which shocked everyone but Liam. " This guy said I'm a Mew! Is that true?"

I turned my head to Liam who just simply put " she is one. Her Name is Rima. Shes the fifth and final Mew"

WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?

* * *

**Inu-chan: wow it took longer than I hoped…. Oh well. Rima is Introduced! Hoped you all liked it! And I think I got everyone's attitude right. Please tell me if I didn't.**

**Yoru: bye bye ~ nya!**


	5. Cafe on fire!

**Inu-chan: IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UP-DATING! My computer wasn't working till my sister fixed it. So here is Chp.5 where Rima appears!**

**Yoru: dosnt own anything ~Nya!**

_Recap:_

_I turned my head to Liam who just simply put " she is one. Her Name is Rima. Shes the fifth and final Mew"_

_WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?_

**Tora's P.O.V**

I bet I look so stupid right now. I have my mouth hung open and wide eyed. I have a feeling Aaron was going to hurt Liam right now. " Whoa Aaron. Settle down. She is the fifth Mew. don't we need her?" that was more of a no duh answer than a question.

"ok. Hello Rima. I'm Aaron. Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

"Rima! Name's Rima" she took his hand and shook it violently. She seems like a very hyper person. Aw man! I don't really care for hyper people. Today is going to be a very 'Interesting Day'.

**Dai's P.O.V**

We teleported right outside of the café where we seen the mew mews go in and decided to have a little fun. "Ready Yeks?" … were is he?

"Hurry or I'm starting without you." he's so impeccant. I looked down and saw a guy with with Brown Hair that's a bit spitted and a black T-shirt with a red sweater. To lazy to describe the person but was heading to the café. I smirked because we were going to set it on fire. *teach those pesky Mews a lesson or two.* I grabbed gas and Yeks got a match and I threw it on the roof. Yeks lit the match and threw it on the roof. It went into flames in seconds. We both smile in satisfaction.

We herd three screams. But one was not a scream of pain, but a scream of anger.

Than we saw the guy from earlier and a girl with Bat ears. Those two didn't scream in anger but someone jumped behind me and grabbed my shoulders and something hit my stomach. "Who are you?" I gritted my teeth.

"OH you should know me"

My eye's widen. I know that voice and it didn't sound pleased.

**Inu-chan: I'm so sorry it's so short. And I promise I'll add more of Glitter next time! Till I get back….**

**Yoru and Me: buh bye! ~nya!**


	6. Bye Bye Cafe I Think!

**Inu-chan: well I'm not going till Tuesday of this next week so ill add a chapter. Not a long chapter but a chapter.**

**Yoru: all rights to the original owners~ Nya!**

**START!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Than we saw the guy from earlier and a girl with Bat ears. Those two didn't scream in anger but someone jumped behind me and grabbed my shoulders and something hit my stomach. "Who are you?" I gritted my teeth._

"_OH you should know me"_

_My eye's widen. I know that voice and it didn't sound pleased._

* * *

**Dai's P.O.V**

*Crap* was all I thought till she flung me over her shoulder and I landed straight on the ground. But to my luck I dodged everything after that.

"STOP MOVING!" she yelled after I dodged her claws. *Like hell I'm gonna stop moving. What is she? A big idi-* I didn't get to finish my thought when she hit me with them in my stomach. I screeched in pain, doubled over and held my hand to my stomach. She. Will. PAY!

**Aaron's P.O.V**

Gotta think before the café burns to the ground.. Tora's busy hitting the Alien, Tori's with a guy trying to get him to speak, and Rima and Glitter are just standing there. Maybe if Rima and Glitter combined there attacks it will over power the fire and should suffocated it. that's one idea, but the problem with that is if it doesn't work it will…. Lets just say no more café.

" Rima! Glitter! combined your powers and put out the fire!" I shouted. Rima nodded and looked at Glitter who just stood there. "Well?"

"No thanks." WHAT? "I don't take orders from people I don't trust." well….

"GLITTER! DO IT AND I WONT CALL YOU STOBBORN ANYMORE!" that scared me because Tora just yelled while fighting off Dai and his poison daggers. **(N/A: think of Sesshōmaru from Inuyasha and his poison claws DON'T OWN) **she thought for a moment and huffed.

" Fine." the thing is though Tora crossed her fingers. Hahaha

" Gyro Charge! " Rima got a rod and a huge ball of energy started to form.

" Ying Yang Twist! " I have no idea what she hand but something that looked like the well… ying yang sign. **(N/A: am I making him to dence -.-'')**

" COMBONATION! " they yelled at once and it headed to the café. And all we saw was a ball of white light.

Crap. I don't think it worked.

* * *

**Inu-chan: well there you have it! Chapter 6! The way its going so far it will have more than 13 chapters. Well how they go away and the boyfriend/ crush thing. Tell me how I'm doing with Glitter ok?**

**A special thanks to these people:**

**SonicXMinagirl**

**Shadowwolf49**

**AnimeSk8erGirl24**

**Pokefan911**

**And my sister (who I told NOT to read this -.-'') Narutoshippudenrulez**

**Yoru: Till next time bye~ ****Nya!**


	7. Yeks and Minako?

**Inu-chan: HEY! I'm back! Man Drum Heller is awesome! Way to hot though -.-…. All toughs' hours sitting in the truck paid off!**

**Yoru: ON WITH THE STORY ~nya!**

**Inu-chan: right right! Here is chp.7! **

* * *

_Recap:_

" _COMBONATION! " they yelled at once and it headed to the café. And all we saw was a ball of white light._

_Crap. I don't think it worked._

* * *

**Minako's P.O.V**

I was standing next to Aaron and Liam watching this all go down. Liam told me not to get involved yet because I might ask to many questions to the people and get myself killed. I don't ask to many questions, Do I? while I was talking to myself asking questions Tora was getting creamed. Dai is really angry now. Tora please be ok….. I saw Tori and ran to her. She was blushing while looking at the boy that was in front of her. I may have looked like I was getting confused or something because she get sighed.

" This is my crush. His name is Rex and goes to our school. If I didn't save him he could have died."

"oh" was all that came out of my mouth. I could tell she wanted to be left alone with him so I left. I felt eyes on me so I turned around to see the other Alien looking at me with a hateful glare but also some… blush on his face? I decided to go up to him and say hi.

I looked up at the sky and smiled "Hello! My name is Minako! What's yours?" I started asking so many questions till I herd a huge bang. I flew backwards and Yeks caught me.

"OH thanks!"

"Y-yah" and he let me go. Tori was behind a tree and she was waking up Rex. Hopefully her blush will go away by then…..

**Tora's P.O.V**

I was so close to getting hit with his dagger till I flew backwards right into him. He almost hit me till we flew into a tree. I leaped off and looked at him. Hey he's kinda cute. I looked right at the café. My mouth hung opened because off what I saw. The attack formed a barrier and the fire was no more. Rima was jumping up and down and Glitter just huffed but looked pleased at the same time. Liam and Aaron were bro-hugging and Minako looked happy.

"Damn it!" I looked behind me to see Yeks helping Dai up. I gave a smirk of satisfaction. He gave me a glare and walked up to me.

" Your lucky your cute mew" HUH?!

"Don't call me cute you Alien!" he smiled and teleported away with Yeks.

I so want my normal life BACK! But what Dai said to me made me blush a bit.

**Someone's P.O.V**

"These mews are better then we were huh?"

"I guess." then we walked away to join the others. I don't care if we are in our 70's. we will keep our eyes on these girls.

"Hurry Ichigo. Were leaving"

* * *

**Inu-chan: I hope you like this chapter :3 sorry it took longer than i hoped... and im sorry the chappys are so short aswell but i will make them longer soon**

**Yoru: please review and tell her how she's doing ~nya!**


	8. Dai is nice?

**Inu-chan: heyyy! I'm back with another chappy! I think this one would be longer.**

**Everyone: YAHOO!**

**Yoru: yay ~nya :3**

**Inu-chan: I forgot do do this last time but: I DO NOT OWN TMM OR YORU! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC's**

* * *

**Minako's P.O.V**

Its only bin a couple of days since the café thing. Lucky for us the aliens went back to there planet for some reason and we get to go to school again. a lot of people are not that happy but I am! * Wonder what school is like? * Liam read my mind and told me a lot of people think it's a hell hole….

"Liam! How did you read my mind? Huh huh?!" I asked with 5 questions fallowing. I would have kept going if not for his look on his face… he didn't seem happy. I backed off and ran to everyone before I get hit.

"Minako! Where the hell were you?!" I kinda hid behind Tori because of Tora's screaming. *geez….. I was only talking to Liam…*

"She's not that happy when it comes to morning and or school. She rather go somewhere else." Glitter said like she new Tora's life or something.

"Shut up Glitter! God…" I have a feeling a fight would-

"No! why would I take orders from someone like you?" I was right…

"Shut up!"

"No"

Me and Rima had to hold her back from ripping her apart. I wonder if schools like that too…. Please god don't make it be like this…..

It was like this all the way to school. While that happened I was talking to Tori and she said we would be playing with a frog. *wonder what she means by that..*

**School first hour: Science**** (still Minako's P.O.V)**

Ok… I found out what she means by playing…. We are DISSECTING the frog. Ew. Tori and Tora looked like they didn't give a damn, Rima looked a bit iffy (Like me) and Glitter was talking to the teacher telling her she didn't want to touch that. Even tough our teacher was an alien she still liked us. But she could get mean. VERY mean. Having some of the chinchillas reflex's I felt eyes on me and I became very scared. I whipped my head and stared at the window for a bit till it was second hour. I ran to tell the others.

"Um… guys? Did you feel eyes on you?" they nodded.

"Yah. Wonder who that was. Do you think its Dai and Yeks?" Tori said and I nodded

"I bet it is." Tora, Rima and Glitter said at the same time. I giggled a bit and everyone looked at me as if I have gone mad. I told them why I was laughing and soon they started to laugh with me. Our laughs filled the halls. It doesn't seem like a hell hole to me. Liam you were wrong!

**Dai's P.O.V**

Ok first things first. 1) I cant walk because of my stomach and 2) when I slammed into that tree. Basically instead of walking like Yeks, I flew.

"Hey Yeks, why are we at this school? And THEIR school? Why didn't we head back with our friends?"

"I don't really know… the captain told me to talk to the staff of the school. Evern though they are like us they still teach. Wander the halls or something." and he left. Tch fine. It was filled with kids. The little ones were scared but I don't care really. I turned to go down the west wing were the science and socials rooms were and I saw the mews laughing.

"Crap…" was all I said before I flew down the other way to the drama room. Or the theatre. I thought I was safe till I herd the bat girls voice. I'm not really lucky this week…

"hey hey! We have all our classes together?!" said the two most hyper people I know.

Panda and bat girl just laughed at them where the other girl just smiled. I hid behind some of the props they use for plays and stuff. I swear if Yeks comes in and blows my cover I will punch him into next week!

The thing that kinda scared me was when the tiger girl started looking around and smelling the air. Ok did she sniff me out? *that was really weird saying that to a human and not a normal dog..* eh… oh well.

I herd footsteps coming toward me and I started to freak out. She looked around, saw me and growled.

"You… what do you want?" she said as she narrowed her eyes. I may have looked like I was going to tear up (which I don't!) **(N/A: ssuurree you don't -..-)** because she sighed and bent down to my level and asked again but in a nicer tone.

"Yeks is talking to the staff to see how the human education is going and then report to our captain." I said and smiled a bit

"even though you are mean and taking over our world you care about our education? that's neat. Then why don't you let us go to school when you and everyone else are here?" she said and you tell she was very curious.

"I don't know why. Talk to Yeks if you wanna know so badly." she looked like she wanted to laugh. *What's so funny?*

"Are you kidding me? He will try to kill us if we even say hi" we both started to laugh a bit.

"Ill see you later then. I have to go before Yeks comes here." and with that I teleported away.

* * *

**Inu-chan: phew that was harder then I thought -..-" but it took up a whole tree pages then my normal 2 and 1/3.**

**Yoru: meow! Good for you!**

**Inu-chan: yah I'm at my moms work right now and only 4 people are here. So since I have no internet right know I did this. BTW it took me from 8:00am till 11:11am writing this for you guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! See you next chappy!**


	9. Romance for the coldblooded alien?

**Inu-chan: Hi! I would already have this chp. Up but I was to laxy yesterday :P I would like to thank these people for there awesome reviews throughout the story!**

**SonicXMinagirl: thanks! I was with my mom at work and had nothing to do so I made it really long.**

**AnimeSk8terGirl24: thanks :D and I think ill add romance in this one ;)**

**Pokefan911: yah I had to do the same thing last year cause I'm in gr.9 now. I did frog cause I thought cow eye would make someone throw up… EW!**

**Shadowwolf49: thanks! But I do find it kinda hard to do Glitter in some things. and your question: what animal is Rima. shes a lemur**

**Yoru: she owns nothing but the plot and her OC's**

**Inu-chan: I hope you don't mind but this will be only of Yeks and Minako. Ill add everyone in next chp.**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Are you kidding me? He will try to kill us if we even say hi" we both started to laugh a bit._

"_Ill see you later then. I have to go before Yeks comes here." and with that I teleported away._

* * *

**Yeks' P.O.V**

I was finally done talking to the staff and decided to leave without Dai. He seemed buzy and he can fined his way home. I walked out of the door and started to look around. Stupid humans. I held my glare and continued walking down the halls till someone rammed into my back. Do these humans use halls as skating rinks?! The person fell down and I toward over them.

"watch were your going next ti-" that's the girl from yesterday! "-me mew Minako." I glared and went to walk away till she grabbed my arm

"what?" I said coldly. " your Yeks from yesterdays fight! Ill glad to see you again! What are you doing at our school? Huh huh?" Damn this girl asks a lot of questions but I blushed when I looked at her cute green eyes.

"I'm only here for one reason that you wont understand."maybe… I have an idea. I grabbed her hand and teleported in the park.

"what are we doing in the park huh Yeks?"

"will you help me with something? I need you to get all the mews here in 20 minutes ok?" I bent down to her ear.

"or you and your mew friends will d.I.e" that caused her to tense. *Perfect* and I smirked.

"o-ok…" and she ran to get them. I smirked again and grabbed tons or chima animas **(N/A: sorry if I spelled that wrong -..-'')** I I give all the mews a hard time they will get tired and collapsed and I can kill them with my special weapon that Dai doesn't even know about: a super hi-tech unlimited ammo gun.

Most of the chima animas were flying types since I used a lot of bird hosts. Only a few were ground type if you know what I mean. I had an army about four-hundred of them. Mews be ready. And you have Minako to blame. But her eyes burned a hole on my… heart? Whatever I shook that feeling off and floated waiting for them. I had my feet crossed and arms in the air as I yawned.

They all came when Dai appeared next to me staring at the army of animas.

"what the hell Yeks?! I finally got to talk to Mew Tora and now this?" before I could yell back I herd all to familiar voices and smirked to myself *let the show begin eh?*

" MEW GLITTER!"

"MEW TORI!"

"MEW RIMA!"

"MEW TORA!" She looked at Dai with a hurtful expression then termed to rage. Hahaha.

"…. mew minako.." I felt guit for a second but shook it off. She's a mew! A mew dammit!

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" and all engulfed in a blinding light. They all came out and Minako looked cute *dammit! Stop it!* I thought angrily to myself.

The leader, Tora I think, yelled:

"we wont let you do as you please you jerks! Everyone spread out! Tori take the flying chickens!" and they went to hit my chima animas. This wont be a walk in the park mews. I looked at Dai and he didn't looked pleased

"why are you doing this? I got to know them a bit and there nic-" I picked him up by the shirt and yelled back,

"THIS IS WHAT WE HAVE TO DO! DON'T TAKE THIS SO LIGHTLY DAI GOT IT?! Now, go take on the leader with your poison claws." he had to obey me and he did. I was still in the air when a cute but big voice asked me something with lots of curiosity

"why? I thought you were nice" I terned around and looked at the cute green eyes starting into my red ones.

"nobodys nice Minako. don't trust the enemy" I said and took out my gun.

"Die Mew Minako" and I shot it but the thing that shocked me was when I went in front of her and took it to my arm, leg and chest. Yah they shoot three at a time.

Dai and Minako and surprisingly all the other mews yelled my name when I fell down wincing in pain.

I swear this is my imangnation but it felt real.

She

Kissed

Me

On

The

Cheek.

* * *

**Inu-chan: *yawn* I hope you like it… your lucky I didn't fall asleep while writing this… its almost 1:ooam here. sorry its short but like i said: 1:00am here**

**Yoru: see you next update ~nya. *curls up in tiny bed and sleeps***

**Inu-chan and friends that love Yoru: dhawww!**


	10. Sink hole uh oh!

**Inu-chan: yah sorry bout the ending yesterday. I was passing out. But I did intend them to kiss ;)**

**Yoru: for the two OC's (Aarons sister/trainer) will be in here. ~nya**

**Mew's and Aliens: we hope you like it! **

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V**

Did Minako just kiss him?

"Uh… guys did Minako jus-" I turned around and saw everyone's mouth almost hit the ground and wide eyed. Even the other alien was like that.

"You ok now Yeks?" Minako was slightly pink and looking at the wounds.

"Y-yah…. You cute anyways." that made her more and more red. Well he looks like he could be a good boyfriend to Minako anyways. Well if he was human… but you should know what I mean! I got hyper when I saw how many of the chima animas we had to defeat.

" look! Look! More of the chima animas!" I jumped in the air excitedly and hit the tiger in the on the head. It turned back into a tiger cub and ran away.

"Damn! Mews! Attack! Then we can talk about Minako and Yeks love life" said Tora I looked at them and they were red. Almost as red as Yeks eyes.

**Glitter's P.O.V**

I rather talk to Minako then fight these ugly things. I screamed when a gigantic insect appeared in font of me.

"Ying Yang Twist!" and I killed it. Yuck though…. Something caught my eye though. I saw a girl.. Or two girls. One girl had long brown hair in a single braid down her back. While girl number two had long straight black hair. And Aaron was talking to them. Huh….

"Aaron.. Who are these people?" I asked while looking at the two. One looks strangely like Aaron.

"Hold on Glitter! Sister! Get out! Its two dangerous! Let the mews handle this!" DID HE SAY 'SISTER'?! I didn't get the chance to ask him though when the ground started to shake. Please no earthquake…..

" GAH! What the heck?!" was all that came out of Tora's mouth. Then a gigantic sink hole appeared and took us all in. it closed when the two girls were on the ground.

Dai grabbed Yeks by the shirt and yelled something that shocked everyone.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU LOCK US IN?! WE CANT EVEN TELEPORT OUT OF HERE!"

Are we really stuck underground?!

* * *

**Inu-chan: sorry its short. I thought I would leave it like this. And sorry to the new OC's. I don't know how to introduce you guys yet. Ill make sure to do it soon though.**

**Yoru: bye bye! ~nya!**


	11. Got to be kidding me!

**Inu-chan: sorry its bin long. I had really bad writers block…. For the two new OC's IM SO SORRY ill make you known to them in this chappy**

**Yoru: she owns nothing! If she did Ichigo would be with kisshu and not the stupid tree hugger ~nya!**

* * *

**Tora's P.O.V**

I started to panic a bit, I'm not so great when it comes to incllosed spaces. Everyone must have saw me shaking cause all the mews gave me a smile and said " we will find away out. don't worry" Music to my ears!

But still I sat and hugged my knees close to my chest and closed my eyes thinking of ways to get out. I popped out of my mew form and that's when someone or something made me jump 5 feet in the air.

"GAH!" was all that came to mind when they put a hand on my head. I blushed a bit cause it was Dai.

" What do you want stupid good for nothing alien?" OK I could have said that a bit nicer… oh well, you live and you learn.

"It will be fine. Yeks is working on finding a way out. don't stress to much ok Inu-chan?" **(N/A: I believe it means 'dog' I used it as a writing name cause it sounded cute)**

I grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him like a kid would with a raddled and yelled " DON'T CALL ME A DOG OK?!" I let go, turned around and sat hugging my knees again. Damn I hate tight spaces!

He sat next to me (I know cause I herd an oof when he sat) and started to stare at me. I held my fist to him and before I could do anything, Aaron cleared his throat.I turned shaply glaring then soften my glare with 'welcome eyes' and looked at the two girls standing next to Aaron.

"Hey Aaron, who are these people?" I said as I stood up, letting go of Dai, and walked to the girls.

"Well this is my sister and her friend." he pointed to a girl with black hair that when straight down her back, with pale skin and ocean blue eyes. This one I think is Aarons sister. He also has pale skin so I'm taking a shot at it.

"And this is her friend, Mitsu. Who I want to be your skill trainer." she has green eyes and tan skin. She looks like she's twelve while Aarons sister is like eighteen.

"Hey I'm his older sister, Megumi. Even though Mitsu is younger than me she's nice and fun to hang around." Ah that explains a lot.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tora, this is Glitter, Minako, Rima and Tori." I said and pointed to everyone.

Rima was waving hi and jumping, Minako smiled and waved, Tori did a smile and a nod of the head **(N/A: like how we say hey with the nod of the head)** Glitter turned away but I saw a small smile. Megumi was smiling and Mitsu was quite. Looks like she wont talk a lot… I forgot the aliens were here and Yeks tapped Minako's shoulder and she giggled a bit.

" Tora, you forgot them" and pointed to Yeks and Dai.

I sighed and said " yah yah… Megumi and Mitsu, meet the jerks who got us locked in here, Yeks and Dai." Dai gave me a frown and I laughed a bit.

Dai stepped forward and put his hand in mine. I tried to shake it off but I really don't care right now cause I was going to cry if we don't get OUT OF THIS PLACE. He smiled at me before turning to Liam and Aaron looking serious.

" Yeks found away out of this place. We can teleport but only so far up. Since we are a couple feet down, we can only come to the last three feet. Yeks will teleport there and use his gun to make a hole for us to get up onto. Then once we are up there we can all teleport out of here." I hugged him hard and yelled a yes into his chest. We can get out of here!

He seemed happy and hugged me back. He even gave me a peck on the cheek much to my happiness. After that though it went all down hill. Yeks managed to created a hole large enough for us to get up there one at a time, but the large blast cause the ground to break under our feet.

We stared to get scared and Dai held me when I grabbed Minako's hand who grabbed Rima's and so on. Yeks came back with a face that seemed like we were in trouble. He spoke the last word I like to hear while under ground. Everyone was crying a bit and panicking while I processed what he said and repeated it again in a whisper,

"Earthquake…"

* * *

**Inu-chan: well chp. 11 is up! Hope you like the little chiffy. BTW I never did a cliff-hanger before, so bare with me if its bad.**

**Yoru: Bye bye Minna! ~nya**


	12. Can you hear our crys

**Inu-chan: Hey what sup? This is my ;ast update for a week or so cause my dad is going on a biasness trip to somewhere in Europe or somewhere there. Ill ask if I can bring it but don't get your hopes up ok? I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OC's**

**Yoru: Chapter 12: Can you hear our cry's ~nya**

* * *

_Recap: _

_Everyone was crying a bit and panicking while I processed what he said and repeated it again in a whisper,_

"_Earthquake…"_

* * *

**Dai's P.O.V**

Did she say earthquake?! Dammit why now of all the times it could have happened? I held Tora by the waist while she held her friends hands. Once the ground broke though and collapsed I hovered above but I started to lose a hold of Tora cause of the weight.

"Inu-chan! You need to let go! I cant hold all of you!" I yelled above the noise and pieces of dirt and rock.

"Like hell I will! I don't want them to die!" the look on her face showed fear for her friends and sad cause she was underground in a frigging earthquake.

"Yeks! Hold the other end and teleport to the hole you made!" Seconds later he had a hold of Minako (she was at the end) and we teleported to the hole.

"Crap! The ground is breaking now! Dai! When I say three we teleport back to the top ok?!"

"Ok"

"1...2...3!" and we teleported out. We saw the sun but saw people panicking lucky for us it was only shaking and not anything bad like what happened with us. We all let go and jumped yelling yes but Yeks. Party popper

I finally landed after hovering and got tackled by Tora

"Thank you thank you Dai!" she was now crying on my chest

"Were you scared?" she nodded and kept crying.

Minako and Yeks were standing side by side, Tori went off with Rex (her crush as Minako calls it) while the others went to the café to train with the two new girls.

She got up really fast and wiped her eyes. "what's wrong?" I asked as I got up and grabbed her hand which she got back in 5 seconds

"You're the enemy Dai…. You took this earth over leaving us to defend for ourselves and beat anyone who wont fallow rules… LEAVE ME AND THE OTHERS ALONE AND HEAD TO YOUR PLACE!" she screamed while grabbing Minako's hand and running out of sight.

I felt rage and heart-break at the same time. I felt pain in my stomach as soon as Yeks went back to the ship. I fell to my knees and remembered the gash she left when we first fought. It still is not healed yet. Huh I thought it would. that's when I thought of a good idea: take her on a 'date'. is that what those humans call it? **(N/A: no S**t Sherlock -..-)**

Ill ask Yeks if he wants to double date with us. It would do well for him and Minako. I smirked at the idea and went to tell Yeks.

* * *

**Inu-chan: yah yah I know its short but I don't have a clue what to do for the date. Plz give me ideas if you can!**

**Yoru: bye bye minna! ~nya**


	13. this so called date

**Inu-chan: hello sorry im so late to up- *gets whacked in the head by Yoru***

**Yoru: took you long enough NYA~!**

**Inu-chan: ^^" ahahaha yah yah I know anyways to the story! BTW thanks Shadowwolf49 for the date ideas :3**

**This will focus on the double date. Next chp. Everyone will come back in. And have a little twist at the end of the date *hint hint***

* * *

**Minako's P.O.V**

After Tora dragged me away from Yeks and Dai I finally stopped and looked at her.

"Tora, why did you run away? Dai likes you ya'know" She looked up with great force and glared at me which I didn't like at ALL.

"Yah well guess what? He and his kind took over this planet to begin with! Why the hell should I care for him?!"

"Well maybe give him a chance… I like Yeks…. And I want to get to know him better.." I said and gave a small smile.

"What the hell Minako?! You really like HIM?" I was going to say something that would change her mind (hopefully) till two huge aliens came and took our arms without a word. I was getting scared at what would happen and Tora was kicking and shouting.

They took out two small needles and put them in our arms. Tora passed out on the spot and not long after I slipped into darkness.

**Time skip still Minako's P.O.V**

I awoke to sounds of soft breathing and a fluffy towel by my feet. I opened my eyes and wanted to scream cause small like creature was sleeping by my legs. It was black and a white X shape scar on its head. **(N/A: Basically its like a kitten version of Ragnarok from soul eater. Who I don't own) **it opened its eyes and yawned and purred when it saw me. It came and nudged my arm signalling for me to pet the thing. It looked more like a kitten then an alien cat. Till it opened its mouth anyways…. Still it was cute. It jumped down and licked someone or something on the ground. Then I herd a small scream and it bolted up. Oh it was Tora.

"Minako! W-Where are we?!" she said in a panic.

"I really don't know….." then I herd a voice I could never forget.

"Dai wanted you here so he could ask Tora something." I nodded while Tora was so confused she had a 'I'm stupid' face on.

"What does he want?" I glanced at Yeks to see if he knew anything and he nodded his head and asked me to fallow him.

" What is it Yeks?" I gave him a confused look. He only signed and said something I did not expect. He asked me out for a date…

"but its also with Dai and Tora so its like a double date." I sighed and said sure. It would be kinda fun! But the problem would be Tora. Maybe if she knew I would go then… ill give it a try.

"Hey Yeks ill be right back" I said and ran into the room and grabbed Tora and hid in the closet.

"I'm going, so please come with?" she sighed and nodded yes. Finally! I jumped up with a loud yes and caused her to laugh.

"So Inu-chan, you decided to come on our date huh?" she just rolled her eyes at Dai and turned to him.

"I'm only going 'cause I don't want to leave Minako alone with him" and she pointed to Yeks who glared.

"Come on Yeks… don't be mean to her." he sighed and nodded. He always seemed to make me smile.

"Well Dai, were should we go?" I asked and wrapped my arm around Yeks arm causing a small blush to appear on his pale face.

"I don't know much places around Tokyo…. I guess its up to you guys." I giggled and eyed her causing a small laugh from Tora.

"The beach!" we yelled and pumped our fits up in the air causing a room full of laugher.

"Wait though Minako, they don't have swim suits do they? Nor do I… mines to small" said Tora.

"Well lets go to the place outside of Tokyo square. Its called 'Flip-Flops'** (N/A: don't laugh at the name… I know its lame)**. the guys can wear a hoddie or something."

"Though Minako, since Dai told me about this event, I was pestered into making a pill to make us look human like. It lasts up to nine hours." **(N/A: I read this pill thing in another fic, but don't know which one. So I don't own the idea)**

"Perfect!" I said and told them to take it then we can head out.

**At Flip-Flops**

Since the other aliens were again gone back to there planet, the earth was alien free but some of the alien teens though they were looking like humans. But only we knew it. They we gone for a week so they (And us humans) were able to do anything we wanted. And that means no school. Normally we see the other mews in the school uniforms I was surprised what Tora wore.

She wore a hot pink and red tank-top with whiteish blue jeans and dark blue flip-flops. Her hair was in a side pony tail with a ribbon that she fussed with when she Dai.

I wore a coral pink dress with a white jean jacket and red flip-flops. My hair was let down and a white band wrapped itself around my head. I blushed a slight pink when I saw Yeks.

Dai was wearing a light blue shirt that said 'Catch me kiss me', black and white basket shorts and runners. He had cool eighty style sun-glasses on his face and it really showed his pale skin and dark blue hair**(I don't think I even told you what Dai looked like. Well he has blue hair)**.

Yeks was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans and runners as well. He wore the same sun-glasses that he wore on his head. They walked up to us and waved. They really did look like humans.

"Wow… you do look like humans." Tora said and walked with Dai to the store. I nodded and walked in.

"Wow… these human stores have a lot of bathing suits." we rolled our eyes and dragged them to the teen boys/girls suits.

"Well start to look guys. Find what you like and show us ok? We will be in the teen girls section over there." I pointed two rows over and walked there with Tora.

Tora spotted a few she liked most of them with small dots on them. Then she found one she really liked. It wasn't a full piece but not really a two piece either. It was white that went around her shoulders and black down and covered down to her upper stomach. Then it was white checker with back as a short like skirt.

I found one that was light blue and pink it was in the same style as hers but it wasn't shorts more like normal bottoms for a swimsuit. We decided to try them on and show each other. Before that happened thought he guys came up to us and took the change rooms. Dai stuck his head out and smirked at us then went back in.

"Why that little…." I had to cover her mouth before she swore. Little kids are in the store!

The guys stepped out and looked at us.

"this feels weird.. I never wore anything like this before.." whined Dai.

"Yah well get used to it.." and she went in and changed and came out tying her bow.

"How does this look?" she spun a few times and Dai went red as a beet.

"Good… really good Inu-chan" she smiled at what he said and changed back into her cloths and said she wanted this one.

I did the same and changed once Yeks came out in his normal clothes.

I did a few spins making him blush pink. So we decided to get the suits. Dais was dark blue with red lines going this way and that. Yeks was dark red and has light red dripping down like paint would do.

We went to the counter and paid. A question was bugging me though. Why would they want to go on a date with us humans, why they fight us and kill almost 50 humans a week, and how they are not attacking us right know… are these ones different then there elders?

"Minako!" they all yelled snapping me out of confusion.

"Y-yes.."

"lets go! Hurry!" Tora said as she grabbed my arm and ran to the beach.

They guys smiled at the reaction but Tora didn't notice because she was to busy laughing at my shocked state.

**Time Skip to the beach**

After we got changed and set the stuff up (towels, umbrellas ect) Tora was blowing up a beach ball while I put on sunscreen. The guys were talking and thinking 'what would we need with a ball?' that answered their question when they got hit with it dead in the face.

"We throw it to each other while in the water. Its beach volleyball in the water." Explained Tora. They nodded and we ran to the water.

We all laughed, joked and splashed each other with water and was having fun. Till something covered up the sun.

We all looked at it thinking it was a small cloud that would pass by in a few minutes, but it was a ship. An alien ship.

We were ready for an attack, holding our pendants in our hands.

The guys ran to us and stood in front of us, holding their arms out.

that's when something pushed by them with great force and the last thing we herd was

"leader… Aito.."

Then the world went black.

* * *

**Inu-chan: hey so here is chp. 12! Try and guess what the leader did to Minako and Tora.**

_***Very important note***_

_**Since my school is starting on the fourth of September I wont update as often. Being in high school makes it harder. I will also update Our Crazy Adventures by next weekend. Thanks for understanding and being patient. **_


	14. Battle with Leader Aito part one

**Inu-chan: I know I haven't bin fallowing the plot but now I will and use everyone's special moves. Its battle time :)**

**Yoru: she owns nothing ~nya!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_We all looked at it thinking it was a small cloud that would pass by in a few minutes, but it was a ship. An alien ship._

_We were ready for an attack, holding our pendants in our hands._

_The guys ran to us and stood in front of us, holding their arms out._

_that's when something pushed by them with great force and the last thing we herd was,_

_"leader… Aito.."_

_Then the world went black__._

* * *

**Dai's P.O.V**

" Leader Aito!" Yeks yelled being held back by one of the many guards as his crush got held by him.

"Yeks don't talk to me in that matter. Rex" he motion over to the one holding me back and I fell in the water. " take this mew." he motion over to Tora who was lying unconscious in the sand and I felt rage.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I screamed and went to defend her till I got pushed back a couple feet away by the powerful gust of wind. I landed with a splash.

Rex picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. that's when I noticed their pendants glow and Liam and Aaron's voice came through. I picked it up (making sure no one saw me come out of the water though) and hid it making the voices muffled.

"Dai, Yeks you made friends with two of the mews. Good job. Report to the ship and tell me about what you found out when I contact you. Till then, stay in your ship" and they teleported out with Minako and Tora.

I started to swear till Yeks covered my mouth and teleported somewhere. It was Café Mew Mew.

"what are we doing here?!" I yelled at him. I didn't want to come here anymore since our job was done.

"Telling them to prepare for battle if they want their leader and fellow Mew back." he hissed and entered, casing the humans in there to run out with terrified looks on their faces. What surprised me most is what he said next.

"Mews! Our leader has taken Tora and Minako and if you want them back prepare for battle." they were first in shock then anger.

"Sister Megumi! Mitsu! Start to train the Mews for the up coming battle! We will prepare a plan to get the girls back! GO!" he yelled and the Mews and the two other girls ran outside to train while Aaron and Liam grabbed our arms and lead us downstairs.

"Hey let my arm go!" I got out of his grip and gave him a cold stare.

"Please help us. We know you care for Minako and Tora! So please help us get them back!" cried Aaron.

I let out a huge sigh and finally said "Fine. But we help teach the Mews. He is way stronger than we have ever battled. People even died standing up to him" he gave a nod and me and Aaron went to the field outside the café while Yeks helped with the plan to get them back.

While I was outside staring off into space I noticed that Rima came up to me and asked something that made my gut do flips,

"You never really wanted to hurt her, so then why did you?"

I couldn't speak so I nodded my head no.

"Rima!" Glitter yelled from behind me scaring the living daylights out of me; "change into your mew form! We need to practice!"

"Fine fine! Mew Mew Rima METEMOPH-SIS!" I covered my eyes cause of the bright light.

"Lets hope the training wont kill them." I thought out loud causing glares coming my way.

**Tora's P.O.V**

I awoke in a cell with Minako on the other side. I then realised the two alien guards and my pendant was gone. I freaked out causing Minako to awake. We looked at each other then said;

"Yeks and Dai, you traitors…"

Then someone comes out of the shadows. He had dark green hair and a robe on with pants and a t-shirt.

"Deep blue?" was all that came out of my mouth. Aaron told me about him.

"foolish humans. I'm not the deep blue you speak of. I did not fail in taking over the earth like my father."

FATHER?!

"Now that I have you mews, no bother will come anymore. I will make the rules harder for the humans and some may die from the now harsher rules." he smirked and walked away.

"I hate you guys! Why do you do this to our plaint when you have your own?!" I started to cry a bit and my voice was shaky. "and to think I fell for one of you horrible aliens…" and I slid my hands down the bars till I fell on my knees.

' Aaron, Liam, Mews… HELP US!' I screamed in my head.

**Aarons' P.O.V**

After everyone transformed, my sister and Mistu trained them in groups.

Mitsu had Rima while Megumi had Tori and Glitter.

"Guys! We know how to defeat Aito!" Liam yelled while running. "All of you stand in a circle!"

They did as they were told and stood in a small circle.

" Liam now what?" sighed an impatient Glitter.

"focus all your energy, and shoot your attack in the air. Then it will form a glowing bright yellow light and then you would throw it at Aito."

They nodded and did their attacks.

"Ying Yang Twist!" a white light went around her

"Emerald Green Slash!" a green light went around her

"Gyro Charge!" a blue light went around her

"COMBINATION!" then a blinding yellow light formed and they aimed it at a near by tree. It blew it up into small pieces. Wow…..

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

After they did that Dai and Yeks went to the ship and behind then were the mews, Aaron, Liam and the two friends. Being very quite, they found where they were keeping the other two mews. They found them sleeping. Aaron picked up Tora while Liam picked up Minako. They all nodded at each other and the two teams split. Dai and Yeks going to talk with Leader Aito; while Aaron's Team went and found a place they could transform.

A knock emitted the quite air and the doors opened revelling a very pissed of alien.

"Where were you two?!" he slammed his hand on the desk and stood up "I told you to stay in your ship! Not down there!"

"Leader Aito-" Yeks said in a cold tone "- we were only down there to kill the rest of the mews. Now nobody can save the others."

"Did you succeeded?"

"Yes we did. They didn't see it coming" Dai said speaking for his alien friend. "may we go see the prisoners?" he waved his hand yes and they teleported out.

They went to each room and finally found the others. All transformed and ready to go. It seemed like Aaron and Liam gave Megumi and Mistu swords to fight with and protection so they wont get killed. But to everyone's dismay, the two other mews were still past out but were awoken by there friends.

Now to tell them the plan and fight to the death.

* * *

**Inu-chan: oookkk…. This took longer than I hoped. Well this is 5 pages so that's a good sign! Ill see you guys next chapter!**

**Yoru: *laughs his cat laugh* I like cliffy! ~nya!**


	15. Flash into the future

**Inu-chan: I NOW HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY! It will be a flash of what will happen in the up coming battle, but at least you have this one BEFORE Halloween when I said I might delete it. Thanks to your wonderful reviews. I love you all :3**

* * *

_Wake up to the sound of these mews calling your names._

_Your going to save this world, or am I wrong?_

_No! we are Tokyo mew mew and we will save you guys!_

_We awake to our friends and crushes fighting._

_Why?_

_There being controlled by someone….. Or is it another…. It cant be…_

"_A M-Mew?" Aaron yelled out holding his arm. "You cant be! We only made these girls mews!' he yelled and glared._

"_I am __Amber-lou. A mew that was made in order to stop you. I was made by Leader Aito." she coldly stated, leaving everyone frozen. _

_She lifts her hands up._

"_Yeks, Dai go and fight" she called._

"_Ok" they said, voice like ice._

_Minako was scared, Glitter pissed, Tori ready to fight, Rima looking serious for once, Tora sad and mad at her alien friends, the others were frozen and worried._

_Can we save them or will we die trying?_

* * *

**Inu-chan: I am sorry I made you guys wait. But I am back! So see yah soon!**


	16. Being controlled?

**Inu-chan: Hello! Welcome back my fellow readers! This is a kinda short chapter about WHAT happened to the aliens. Only short because my computer is being all willy wonky….. **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

After being chased by a very mad mew girl and angry crying friend, the two decided to go to their leader. They found a plan and all they needed was someone really close to Aito or himself. Dai wanted to stay and tell Tora something but Yeks forced him out.

"You are not telling her before I tell Minako" Yeks hissed into his ear.

"AH fine" he yelled, causing some of the guards to give them puzzled looks. But he waved them off and walked to the room.

"Leader Aito. We have good news" Yeks said and bowed, forcing Dai to go with him.

"Before you tell me, I have something to tell you both" he said and stood up.

He waved over to a shadow smiling down at the humans and some getting beaten to these new rules. It turned their head and walked over to the three males. Yeks had his mouth open a bit, while Dai stared in awe.

It was a girl that's for sure since she had middle length blonde hair.

She had on a yellow tube top with orange and black spots, a yellow bow, yellow shorts with orange and black spots and a yellow ribbon. And had on yellow knee high boots. And she had these piercing blue eyes.

She smiled at them.

"Hello Yeks, Dai. My names Amber-Iou. But you can call me whatever you like." and she bowed. They did the same thing but Yeks noticed something.

"Leader Aito… may I ask why she has a mew pendent on her bow?" and he pointed to the one on her shirt.

"That's the other thing that's makes her a bit different. She isn't a alien nor is she a mew. But she was created by one of my science labs. When I went down there a few times to earth, I got some blood D.N.A and a African hunting dog D.N.A, thus making her a mew creation." he explained while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What? I thought….." Dai trailed off.

"Anyways! Treat her like she is your leader also. This is because shes my girlfriend." and he hugged her before walking off and ushered them out of the room.

He smield was replaced by a smirk as she lifted her hand up as the door shut. Dai went wide-eyed and screamed in pain as he clutched his head. His knee's gave out. He landed on the floor gasping for air.

Yeks was just as surprised.

"I also have the power to control minds and body's. I will make you guys my servants." she smirked then giggled a bit.

After she said that, Dai got his poison daggers out and faced Yeks with lifeless eyes. He stood up and frowned at him.

"Dai! I want you to fight Yeks" she called and snapped her figures.

"Yes Mid'lady" he said. Voice as cold as ice.

**Few hours later**

Yeks, half way through the battle got controlled by Amber and she walked with them to the mews.

"Is this the door to the Mews?" she asked, tilting her head to the side

"Yes Mid'lady. This is the way to all the Mew Mews, plus some of there friends." They spoke at once.

"Good" she said and pushed the door open.

As soon as the Mews and everyone else herd the door open they got ready to fight. They were shocked to see this new girl and the boys guarding her. But as soon as everyone saw the two teen boys eyes, they knew that something happened and they would have to fight to get their friends back.

"We are the Tokyo Mew Fighters and we'll bring you down!" Tora yelled, adding a small howl at the end.

Amber just smirked.

"Bring it"

_Now the real battle starts…_

* * *

**Inu-chan: Not sure if I made a name already but if not there it is! I made it up so its kinda not so good. Anyways! Ill see you next time!**

**Yoru: Bye!~nya**


	17. Help

**Don't be mad plz but for now, this is going to be on hold. I still have major writers block for this story. If someone could be helpful and help me write the flashback, that would be great. I know I said this twice already, but I cant think! I will not stop this story. This will continue.**

**And I bet some of you sometimes have the same problem. **

**Me**


End file.
